<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curveball by Schlegelbagel2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554015">Curveball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlegelbagel2/pseuds/Schlegelbagel2'>Schlegelbagel2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Age Difference, Birthdays, Car Accidents, Clothing, Comfort, Confessions, Crushes, Dating, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family, Feelings, Flashbacks, Food, High School, Humor, Hurt, Kissing, Sad, friends - Freeform, genes, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlegelbagel2/pseuds/Schlegelbagel2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matilda moves back her home town after being away for a while. She returns to school to find some unexpected people their. What will happen next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chance and Matilda, Jada and Rin, Norman and Jan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not really sure how many people are actually going to not only find it but read it as well. For the people that do, do not be afraid to ask questions about what is going on or anything at all. I will try my best to get back to you on those as quick as I can. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*nightmare*<br/>
My friends and I  are running around my front yard kicking a ball. The ball goes into the street. They race to see who can get there first, but none of them see what I see. What I see is a big moving truck coming down the street and I realize that the driver of the truck is on his phone and not paying any attention to where he is going. I tried to yell for them to stop, but they did not hear me. The next thing I know is that the truck is about to hit them…...<br/>
*present day*<br/>
I wake up to Ryland coming in to wake me up for school. Ryland is my older brother, but only by a year. He is tall and skinny. He has blond hair, with blue eyes. He is the only Schlegel in this entire family to be like that. The rest of us have brown hair and brown eyes. Well except for me.<br/>
“The same dream again,” he says, I must have a confused face because next, he says “You are pouring sweat and you have that look that you give whenever someone you love gets hurt.”<br/>
“What else would it be…” I stop because I realize I have to get ready for school. I guess you are probably wondering who I am. My name is Matilda and I do not have the best record. Today is my first day at the tenth school since I was eight and I am sixteen now.    Remember when I said my whole family has brown hair except me, that is because I have black-blue ombre. I also have really dark brown eyes that almost look like they are black. I have been in most of the states, but each time we have to move because every school has kicked me out. Ever since the accident I have not been myself, I get worse and worse as time goes on. The only thing that would even come close to saving me from this hell of a hole that I put myself in, is people that I can not even say their names because it would bring back bad memories that I can not get out of my head. I have just moved back to my hometown, Parma. I have not been here since I was eight and right now I am having such a hard time because of what happened. Today for school I am wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a black shirt that says “Don’t talk to me”, a black jean jacket, and my favorite beanie. It is black with white lettering that says “crazy bitch” on it. I also put my locket on that my friends gave me at my birthday party before it happened. They had matching ones except theirs were dog tags and just had our names on it. For makeup, I just do nude eyeshadow and red lipstick that is the color of blood. I look at the time and realize I only have five minutes to get to school. Lucky for me, my bike arrived already, so I took that. My bike is all black with flames going up the sides of it.<br/>
When I get to school, everyone is staring at me. I am not sure if it is because of my bike or just me. You see I am not like other girls, I hate having bright colors on and I absolutely hate the attention on me. So I yell “STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME BEFORE YOU ALL FUCKING DIE!” After my great first impression, I walk into school to go get my schedule.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two<br/>
I walk up to the office, but before I go in this guy runs straight into me. Then he has the fucking nerve to tell me to watch what I am doing. I whip my head around, but he was long gone. I continue going into the office and the lady in there, in the rudest tone of voice that I have ever heard (and I am over here thinking my voice was the rudest voice in the world), says, “Name.”<br/>
In the same rudeness that she gave me, I say, “Matilda Hull.” Not even an hour in and I am already done with this school. She hands me my schedule, locker + combination, and a map of the school. My schedule is:<br/>
      1st: US History 9 Honors- Mr. Morrison- 101<br/>
      2nd: Mixed Choir- Ms. Hubbard- 123<br/>
      3rd: PE survey- Mrs. Whitehead- MAIN<br/>
      4th: Spanish 2- Mrs. Folwer- 203<br/>
      5th: Algebra 1- Mr. Frye- 146<br/>
      6th: lunch<br/>
      7th: English 1 Honors- Mrs. Bradford- 116<br/>
      8th: Biology 1 Honors- Mrs. long- 167b<br/>
      LOCKER: 1737<br/>
      COMBINATION: 17-19-07<br/>
I think to myself that it is not a bad schedule like I thought it would be like. On my way to find my locker, I run into a girl. She accidentally drops her things on the floor, so I get down to help her. When we stand up, I was expecting her to tell me to watch where I was going because I was looking down at my paper. Instead, she says, “Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m Jada.” She has long brown hair and blue-grey colored eyes. Besides those, the first thing I notice is that she is about half a foot shorter than me.<br/>
In return, I say, “I’m Matilda. I’m new here.” She looks like the kind of girl that you can trust, so I decided to ask her. “Can you show me where my locker is?”<br/>
“Yeah sure. Let me see your schedule,” I hand her my schedule. She does not seem to be the kind of girl that gets really excited over stupid shit, but after she sees my schedule she says, “ YAY. Your locker is right next to mine. We also have all of the same classes.” She gets sidetracked a little bit, but then she continues, “ oh my friends have all of the same classes as well. You would probably get along with most of them.  You seem like the kind of person that would be closer to guys rather than girls. We only have two guys in the group, but they are really nice.”<br/>
We get to our lockers and I already have all of the things needed for each of the classes, including pens, pencils, music sheets, a calculator, and etc. I tell her “Thank you so much. I would be wandering around the whole school trying to find my locker.” She says your welcome and we continue on. We get all the things we need for the first few classes.<br/>
As we head off to history she tells me about the people in the group. She doesn’t get very far because we get to the door of the classroom. I was about to walk in when she suddenly stops me. “I need to mention one thing about the guys real quick to you. Today they might not be in the best mood, so they probably won’t be talking. Just to let you know they don’t already hate you.”<br/>
I nod and start to walk-in. The class isn’t that full yet. Seeing how there are still five minutes until everyone has to be here. The only people that I see are a group of people that Jada is walking over to.  I finally get over my nerves and walk-in. I look up and see two very familiar pairs of eyes looking at me. I freeze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>    Staring right back at me in the classroom is the friends that I lost when I was younger. I realize that I am not moving. The next thing I know, I am yelling, “YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD.” Then I am running out of the classroom. I do not know where I am going, but I just run. While I was running, I was pushing through people, to try and get as far away from that class as much as possible.  When I finally stop running, I see that I am in an empty room. I hear footsteps behind me, I don’t think, I just hide in a closet so the person following me can’t find me. I expect to hear one voice, but instead, I hear two. From what I can tell they are both guy voices, so I know that one of them is not Jada. <br/>On the other hand, I have a feeling of who they might be. I stay in the closet until I don’t hear them anymore. I peak outside the closet to see if the coast is clear. I don’t see anyone, so I figured they went back out into the hallway to look for me. Just as I was about to go out into the hallway, I hear the warning bell go off, signaling that I only have five minutes to get to class. I figured that I should start going back to class. As I start walking I realize, I have no idea where I am at or where I am going. I think to myself, “I am a new student so I have an excuse for why I am late to class.” I check to see what classroom I am by. <br/>The nearest classroom is room 169. I look around and notice I am in the biology wing. I find a map hanging up in the hallway and notice I am literally across the fucking school. I already know I am going to be late, so I take my sweet old time getting to class. About halfway there, I see some vending machines and I stop to get a bag of Cheez-Its and a cookie.  The cookie turns out to be a triple chocolate fudge brownie. Let me tell you, I am going to be getting this every day. It is so fucking delicious. After I finish both of them, I continue on my “journey” to class. With my luck, I get stopped by a hall monitor. She says, “Why are you not in class? Why don’t you have a pass?” She is pretty nice, so I decide that I won’t be a bitch to her.<br/>I say, “Sorry, I am new here and I can’t seem to find the right class that I have to be in.”<br/>“That is alright. Can I see your schedule, so I can show you where your class is?”<br/>I go to take out my schedule, but I can’t find it. I must have lost while I was running. I say, “I don’t have one. I didn’t know where to go to get one.” The only reason I am doing this is so I don’t have to go back to that class. I know I will have to face them sooner or later, but right now, I just want to process that they are actually alive and not dead like I thought they were for the past eight years. <br/>“Come with me, I will show you where you can get your schedule. Then I can show you where your class is.”<br/>“Thank you so much for your help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4<br/>I finally have to face what I have been dreading. Having to enter the classroom. The class is silent when I walk in, meaning they are probably doing work. Before Igo in, I look around to see where the teacher’s desk is, so I don’t look like a fool standing there with everyone looking at me. When I have enough courage, I walk in. I don't look at anyone, I just walk up to the teacher. “Excuse me,” I think I say, but I might just be standing there looking at him. <br/>    He looks up at me and says, “Hello how may I help you?”<br/>    “I am new here. I am supposed to be in this class.”<br/>    “Oh, you must be a new student. You can have a seat right next to the boy in the blue shirt.” He points at one of the boys I have been trying to avoid since I first saw them. “You don’t have to work on the sheet since the period is almost over. You can just sit there and do whatever you want to do.”<br/>    “Ok” Shit, I think in my head as I walk over to the seat. The seat is in a corner. I do like corners, but that means I have the two boys I am trying to avoid. Instead of telling them that I know who they are, I act as if I don’t know them and it will stay that way until they say something. Except for knowing my luck, it will be sooner than I plan it to happen. <br/>    I sit down at my desk, but the two boys just stare at me. I pull out my locket and look at it. I don’t open it. I haven’t opened it since the incident. I don’t know if I am too scared or what. I do this whenever I miss them or I need their comfort. Even though I know that they are okay and alive, they probably don’t remember me, so I can’t go up to them and start talking. I put the locket back down my shirt. I don’t like anyone seeing because then they will start asking questions. <br/>When the bell rings, I get up from my seat. I try to get out of there as fast as I can, but Jada catches me. For being small, she sure can move quickly. “Explain,” she says, not in a mean way, but more of a way that she is concerned about why I ran out of the room.<br/>“Can we not do this here? How about everyone come over to my house after school and then I will explain.” <br/>“Ok. What is your address?”<br/>“46728 merchant dr..”<br/>“See you then”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5<br/>*Skip to the end of school*<br/>    All of us are at Jada’s and I lockers. They are talking, but I am not. I am having a mini heart attack inside. I am trying to figure out how I am going to explain why I yelled that the boys are supposed to be dead. I am just going to be straightforward with them. I am sure they will understand. Right? <br/>          Once we are all done, we head outside. I think that they would be going to their cars, but they follow me instead. I turn around and say “Can I help you?”<br/>    “We are following you to your house,” Jada says.<br/>    “I have to drive there. Don’t you guys have cars?”<br/>    “Oh yeah, you're right. Can we meet you over by your car?” <br/>    “Yeah, I am right over there.” I point over to my bike. I walk over to my bike, but I haven't gotten on yet. As I am getting my helmet on, I start to hear people whispering behind me. “....wow….bike….cool…” I turn around and see the group behind me. All of them next to their cars. <br/>    “That’s your bike? I saw it earlier, but thought it was someone else’s.” Jada says.<br/>    “Yeah, it’s mine. Do I not seem like a person who has a bike?”<br/>    “No, you do.” Says some else from the group that I haven’t met yet. <br/>    “Well, let’s go then. I. am. Hungry.” I hop on my bike while they get in their cars. I leave the parking lot with them following me. When we get to my house, everyone just looks amazed. I don’t have a mansion, but I don’t have a small house either. It has five floors, one for my brother, one for my parents, one for me, one for guests, and an entertainment floor. “Do you guys want a tour?”<br/>    “YES” everyone screams. <br/>    “Ok then,” I go through the garage and into the entertainment floor. “This is the entertainment floor. We have the kitchen, living room, theater, gaming room, and virtual reality room.” The kitchen is just a typical kitchen. The living room has three couches and a big armchair that could hold two people, a 70-foot tv, and a coffee table in the middle. The theater has a 100-foot tv that curves around so you can see everything from anywhere, 50 seats, and a built-in concession stand that has everything you need for watching a movie. On one side of the gaming room, there are arcade games and on the other side has three TVs set up with multiple different gaming systems hooked-up. The virtual reality room is just an empty room with different headsets in it. <br/>    “The next floor is my parent’s floor, so you don’t need to worry about that.” I take them up to my brother’s floor. “This is my brother’s floor. Again don’t worry about it.” Next is the guest floor. “This is the guest floor. This is where you guys would sleepover. It has 10 rooms, five for girls and five for boys. They already have clothes in all sizes, so you usually don’t need to worry about bringing clothes or anything. <br/>    Next is my floor. This is what I worry the most about. “And finally my floor.” I have five big rooms. “My first room here is my bedroom. It is simple, simply because I have everything else in the other rooms. The next room is all of my riding things. I have my medals, clothes, tack, pretty much everything needed to ride. When you guys sleepover I have to leave early every morning to get there, so, unless you want to be here by yourself, you have to wake up early. The next room is my lounging room. It has beanbags and couches and snacks. Plus a 60- foot tv. The last room is off-limits, if I catch you in there, you will die. And that is not a threat.”<br/>    We head down to the kitchen because we are hungry. Well mostly me and Jada. Then we go up to my lounging room. You might be thinking, there are snacks in there, I wanted pizza. Now time for the time I have been dreading since this morning. It is time for me to tell them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6<br/>    I have everyone sit down on the beanbags, while I sit on the couch. Everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to start. Jada says, “Why don’t we start off, by saying our names. I’ll start and then we will go clockwise. I’m Jada.” That means that the guys will go last. <br/>    “I’m Rin”<br/>    “I’m Marley”<br/>    “Xavier”<br/>    “Jan”<br/>    “Chance”<br/>    “Norman”<br/>    After everyone says their names, I say, “Ok, now you guys are probably wondering why I freaked out this morning.” They all shake their heads yes, besides Chance and Norman. I feel like they already know why. It’s like they know who I am. “Let me start from the beginning.” I take a deep breath. I hold onto my locket. “Since I was like three, I had these two friends. We were playing outside my house at my eighth birthday party. The ball we were playing with rolled into the street. They start racing to go get the ball. I am sitting back watching them and laughing. I suddenly see a truck coming down the street and I yell for them to stop. The truck driver was not looking up where he was going, so he did not see them. I yell and scream for them to stop. I start running after to catch up with them. Then the truck hits them. I have nightmares every night about that day since it happened. I can’t remember what happened after that because my dream always ends right before they get hit. When I saw them in the class, a picture of my friends popped up in my head and they looked alike.” At this point, I am on the verge of tears. I never cry. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” I get up and run out of the room. I run to the locked room on my floor. <br/>    I enter the room and relock it once I am inside. If they follow me they won’t be able to get in. Inside is everything that reminds me of them. Everything they always got me, old toys we played with, pictures of us, etc. I haven’t looked at any of these things since I moved away. They stayed in a box. When I moved here, I set everything up, but I still can’t bring myself to look at the pictures. Right now I have to look at one of them. To know if I put myself in this position for no reason or not. I hear Chance and Norman outside calling my name.<br/>    “Come on out. We need to talk.”<br/>    “It’s us. We know what you mean. How you feel.”<br/>    This is stupid. I just want to talk to them again. I unlock the door and step out. They see me and rush over. “Come in here.” I take them into the room and relock it because even though they were the only ones, I still don’t want anyone else to see it. We just stand there for a while. None of us know what to say. Suddenly they hug me and I hug back. I missed this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7<br/>    We don’t talk for a couple of minutes. When they pull away, they see what room we are in. They look around, at everything in the room. After a couple of minutes, Chance says, “This is all of our stuff from when we were younger.”<br/>    In return, I say, “I needed to remember.” I put my head down. “I haven’t been here since it happened. I don’t understand…” I trail off, looking around the room. <br/>    The two boys standing in front of me, look at each other. Almost like they are trying to figure out what to say. “What don’t you understand?” says Norman.<br/>    “I don’t understand how you guys are alive. I saw you guys get hit. I saw you guys on the ground. I have nightmares every night about it.” As I am saying this, my words are getting closer and closer together. I am speaking faster and faster, so much that I can’t even understand myself. <br/>    Chance comes over to me and takes me into his arms. All of us were standing until this moment. He brings me down so that I am in his lap. I have waited so long for this moment, but now that I have it, I don’t know what to do. I end up just letting him sit there with me. Norman is just standing there not saying a word. He has probably known this was going to happen since we were young. “Calm down and take a breath,” Chance says after a few minutes, “What do you remember from that day?”<br/>    I take a deep breath. At this point, Norman is on the other side of me. “It was my eighth birthday party. We were playing in my front yard. Kicking a ball around until I kicked it so hard it went into the street. You guys chased after the ball, racing to see who could get it first.” I am smiling for the first time in so many years thinking about it. I see that Chance and Norman are also smiling. They always said my smile brightens up their days. “I am just standing there laughing at you guys, cause you both looked really stupid. As I am watching you guys, I see a truck coming down the street. I tried to yell for you guys to stop after I realized you guys didn't see it coming. The next thing I know is you guys getting hit. I have nightmares of it every night, but it always stops right before you get hit. My parents said you guys died and they moved us away thinking it would be better for me.” <br/>    “We did get hit, but we didn’t die. The truck stopped right as we got hit. We were unconscious for about a month. When we woke up, we asked about you and our parents said you left because you didn’t want to be with us anymore.” The next part he says so quietly, I could barely hear him. “I was hurt so bad.” <br/>I just smile because I am hoping it stops me from crying. After a couple of minutes of just sitting there in the quiet, I realize that Norman left. I point it out and we head back to the room and I finish explaining the story to them. <br/>They don’t leave until about ten o’clock. They said that they would have stayed later, but we have school tomorrow. I close the door and is about to go to bed when I get a call. I look at my phone to see who it is and it says “PARMA HOSPITAL.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8<br/>    The second I see what it says who it is, I pick it up right away. “Hello…” I trail off because I am not sure exactly who it is for. <br/>    “Hello, is this Matilda Hull?” I get worried because I realized that no one else is home with me right now and it is past ten o’clock.<br/>    “Yes, it is.”<br/>    “I am sorry to tell you that your friend Chance is in the hospital right now. He got hit by a car on his way home. Before he went unconscious he kept saying your name.” <br/>“I’ll be right there. Thank you.”<br/>    I head out to my garage and hop onto my bike. I live a couple of minutes away from the hospital, so I get there pretty quick. I get inside and see a middle-aged woman sitting there. At least I don’t have to deal with an old lady at this time. “Hello, I am looking for Chance Jazoki.”<br/>    “What is your relation? I can only let you in if you are family.”<br/>    I come up with a lie real quick because I have to see him. “I am his sister. Our parents are out of town right now.”<br/>    “Ok. Room 811. Go up to the eighth floor, make a right, then it is your third door on the left.”<br/>    “Thank you.” I find an elevator and ride up to the eighth floor. I follow her instructions and I eventually see the sign that has his name on it. It has the light that says he is getting checked on, so I wait until the nurse comes out. About five minutes later she comes out and says that I can go in. <br/>    “How is he?” I ask as she comes out. <br/>    “He is in and out of consciousness. He got a pretty bad hit to the head, so he has stitches on the right side. A couple cuts on the arm that should heal quicker than the rest of the injuries. The memory part of his brain was messed up the most. He can’t remember things from the past couple of years. Anything before the year 2013, he can remember. Can you do me a favor and hit the buzzer whenever he comes back from consciousness?” <br/>    “Yeah, I can do that. Can you show me where?”<br/>    “Sure follow me.” She takes me back into the room that he is in and shows me where the button is. <br/>    “Thank you.” I head into the room and see him sleeping. I decide not to mess with him right now and that I’ll wait until he wakes up again. I pull out my phone to call everyone else, but it is probably too late and they are all in bed. I’ll just tell them tomorrow at school. I text my parents and brother, so they know where I am. I suddenly realize that I haven’t eaten anything in awhile, so go down to find the cafeteria. I have a hard time finding it and it seems like I have been passing the same bathroom and water fountain. A worker comes up to me and asks what I am looking for. <br/>“I am looking for the cafeteria.”<br/>“Oh, go down to the first floor, take a right, then a left, and it will be down that hall.”<br/>“Thank you.” Then, I follow his instructions and find the cafeteria easily. When I get there, I notice that there are not really a lot of options at this time because dinner has passed by a few hours. It is mainly a bunch of snacks, but there are still a few cold sandwiches. I decided just to grab a peanut butter sandwich, potato chips, and a Dr. Pepper. I go up to the cash register and buy my items and head back up to his room. I eat and watch some tv on my phone because I am not allowed to have the tv on at this time. Then, I lay my head down on the bed and put my hand on his so I can tell if he wakes up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9<br/>    I woke up with a jolt because I forgot where I was for a second. I look at the time and see that it is only around midnight. I look at Caleb and see that he is starting to open his eyes, so I press the button to call in the nurse. She comes in a couple of seconds later. <br/>    “Hey, Chance.” She talks to him in a sweet voice. She checks on him. Checking the tubes and stuff like that.  Then she starts asking questions. She sees me sitting there, so she starts with me. “Do you know who she is?”<br/>    “Yeah. She is my best friend.” This hurt me a little bit and I don’t know why. I mean who would like me. Not him that's for sure. “I’ve known her all my life. Well for as long as I can remember.”<br/>    She turns to me, “Is that true?”<br/>    “Yes.”<br/>    “Good.” Turns back to Chance. “What is the last thing you remember about the last time you saw her?”<br/>    “I remember her birthday party. Norman and I were racing to go get the ball that was going to the street. I then remember a truck coming down the street and hitting us.” Once again the nurse looks at me and I nod. I take out my phone and text Norman. “Come to the hospital quickly. Chance got hit on his way home from my house. He can’t remember everyone else’s name, just ours. He is in room 811.” <br/>    About 30 minutes later Norman shows up. I explain everything to him outside of the room. We go into the room and Chance is still awake. Norman goes up next to the bed and says “Hi Chance.”<br/>    “Hey, Norm.”<br/>    “How are you doing?”<br/>    “Well, I am in a Hospital bed. So what do you think?” Then he rolls his eyes. <br/>    “Ok. Ok.” Norman comes and sits next to me when the nurse comes in to check if he is still up.<br/>    After she checks on him, she turns to us. “Hello. Are you to the people that he can remember?”<br/>    “Yes,” I say and Norman nods his head.<br/>    “Ok. If you don’t mind, I would like to ask Chance questions about you two?”<br/>    This time Norman answers. “That would be fine.” He then looks over at me and I nod my head yes. <br/>“Okay,” she turns around to Chance, “I know that I had asked you questions earlier about the girl. Can you tell me about the guy?”<br/>“Um yeah. He was my second best friend. He was the one I was racing against when we got hit by the truck.” <br/>“Good. Now we keep going back to that day at her birthday party. Can you tell me what happened afterwards?”<br/>I can see him clench up a little bit. “We were rushed to the hospital. The doctors told us that we were lucky that we survived. A few days after we were let out, we were told that Tillie left.” I can see him start to shift like he is getting uncomfortable. “Can I sit up?”<br/>“Yeah. I’ll put the bed up for you.” She presses the button that makes the bed move, so the person in it can sit.<br/>Chance looks over at me and motions for me to sit next to him. I go over and sit down. He whispers in my ear, “I just needed you next to me.” He holds my hand. <br/>“Always.” Right after I said that, he starts to go unconscious again. <br/>The nurse looks at us. “That was good. He managed to stay up for two hours. That is an hour and a half longer than the last time. Do you guys have pictures of the friends now? It is too soon to have them come in. It is better if we slowly introduce them and try to get him to remember.”<br/>“I do.” Norman says. <br/>“Can you come in tomorrow when he is up again?”<br/>“Yeah. If I’m not already here.” The nurse puts his bed back so that it is laying now and leaves. “You need to get some sleep.”<br/>“I can’t.”<br/>“And why not?”<br/>“I don’t want something to happen. What if something goes wrong when I’m asleep? What if he wakes up and I don’t notice? I don't want to lose him again.” <br/>“I’ll be right here the whole time. Now go to sleep.” I shake my head and lay down with my head on the bed and my hand in his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10<br/>
The next morning I get shaken awake by Norman. “Let’s go get some food before he wakes up”<br/>
“Ok. ” I look over at Chance and noticed that he didn’t move at all since yesterday. As we are heading down I ask Norman, “Have you called or texted anyone from your friend group?”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Why? He needs this.”<br/>
“I didn’t because it’s not my friend group it’s our friend group. You’re part of the group now. I was texting all of them before I woke you up.”<br/>
“Did you tell them not to come yet because we had to slowly introduce them back into his life until he remembered?”<br/>
“Yes I did. They said that they would still stop by every now and then to talk with us and get some food. When we are finished eating you are to go home and shower and change ok? I already talked to your brother and he said that he is not letting you leave until you do.”<br/>
“I don’t get why they have to come to eat with us. And fine I will, but don’t start any of the stuff until I’m back.”<br/>
“Ok. What do you want? You go find a table and I’ll get the food.”<br/>
“Whatever.” I go off to look for a table, but it is pretty full. I find two seats next to each other by the window and take both of those. They are the kind of seats that you would see at a bar.<br/>
About an hour later after we eat, I head home. I walk in, but see no one there. Which would make sense because both parents are working and my brother is probably off with some friends. I shower and then pack a bag of clothes. Mostly sweatpants and hoodies though. I then head back to the hospital.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter. I am fitting the next part into one chapter, so it will be longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>